


The Chimera Project part 1

by RedNess44



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNess44/pseuds/RedNess44
Summary: A fan of the show ends up in her biggest fantasy....or is it a nightmare?
Kudos: 7





	The Chimera Project part 1

Seemed an odd time of year to move....but in all honesty after the way 2020 had gone, she just had to get out...Too much had gone on...she knew she wouldn't feel free until she broke out... and now NY was calling....  
After an 8 hour flight, jet lag kicking in.... She arrived at her hotel and made a quick call home to let friends and family know shed gotten there safely. It was already around 8pm so she took herself off for a shower, ordered room service... There was plenty time to check out local eateries and restaurants tomorrow.

She wasn't really a breakfast person so after a coffee and a smoke she excitedly got ready for her first day in NY, it was going to be a warm day so she opted for a short black kilt, knee high boots off the shoulder red top and leather jacket, that was about as NY style as she had. Thanks to a friend, she knew some of the locations she could visit, but there was such a racket going on outside her room it was irritating! Some guy was yelling "this floor is clear right? Shouldn't be anyone here" another oddly familiar voice replied "perhaps you could have checked that before you started rolling.." she put her ear to the door and thought to herself "can't be..... someone must be watching The Blacklist in another room" and chuckled at their good taste.... She got herself together and took a last look at herself.... She looked great and actually believed it..... Taking an excited breath she flung open her door and found herself staring at the back of a frighteningly familiar figure..... Several people shouted in exasperation "god damnit!! The hell is going on!" She felt her heart choke her as the figure turned to face her. Staring up at the man in front of her she squeaked out "ooooooh fuck no....." And shut the door again... Putting her back to the door she thought out loud "I'm hallucinating...it's jetlag! It's a 6ft lump of jetlag......" A warmly amused voice said through the door "I'm actually 5'10 but thank you... Would you mind opening the door.....I think we need to chat..." She squeezed her eyes shut and said "I'd rather keep the door closed... and not have to acknowledge reality thanks!"

She could hear some angry frustrated conversation going on and figured out that they should have been rolling on the floor above her.... Again there was a knock "please.....at least open the door and talk to me....I don't bite" before she knew what she was saying she blurted out "that's a pity...." And smacked a hand over her mouth....it couldn't really get any worse so slowly she opened the door...  
Smiling down at her "well....that can always be arranged...may I?" And he invited himself in... Dropping that familiar fedora on the table and dropping his jacket on a chair, he sat down on the edge of the bed while she stayed glued to the wall...

"....I...I'm sorry.....I had no idea... nobody was meant to be here..." She said quietly.....he put a hand up to stop her..

Holding up his hand, he said "Please....none of that....was anything to do with you...Clearly things were not....well organised and for that i apologise...." Starting to relax a little she said "Thats hardly your fault though is it? it was just...well...it was a shock...i spend my night relaxing after a long flight watching copious amounts of The Blacklist....wake up get ready for my day...open my door? and boom! i cant decide if my biggest nightmare or biggest fantasy just unfolded! like....what did i just walk into? am i about to get blown away or what?!" 

Taking a look at his face, she saw that typical twitch trying to stifle a laugh... she looks at him a little annoyed... "put yourself in my shoes! and remember??"gesturing at him "you're still in red mode....so excuse me if my ovaries, my emotions and my underwear are a little twisted! and that was way too much information.....god damn it..." the biggest facepalm ever......

That was it... he lost it.... He couldn't help but bust into loud laughter "oh my...that was both hilarious and complimentary...but..fine ...give me a moment" she watched intently as he slipped off his jacket, shrugged off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.... "Any better?" As he stood up.. in a small voice she said "uh.... much....screw it... probably never going to see you again...and nobody is going to believe this (gesturing wildly) shit....can I at least take a picture?" Cocking his head to the side he smiled "thought you would never ask" forgetting she was backed up to the door, he put a hand over her shoulder so that he was basically right up against her, his face next to hers, they both looked at the phone camera and she grabbed a quick snap.

Taking a big gulp of air, she quietly said "thanks...... but....won't they be looking for you? They are gonna think I've kidnapped you" lowering his eyes and his voice "let them......"

She couldn't speak anymore,it felt as though the world was in her throat and she was struggling to breathe... Physically unable to take her eyes from him, her phone slipped from her grasp and hit the floor.... There was a sudden knock at the door that made her jump and ended pushing further into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her when a voice shouted through "You still in there? We gotta go....were gonna have to reset for ...uh....tomorrow" He dropped his head in frustration "I have my hands full right now....if this is going to happen then you don't need me at this precise moment.....deal with it and i will be there tomorrow..." She looked at him curiously....this seemed a little odd... There was something hypnotic in his eyes that she couldn't place...for filming a t.v show...something wasn't right...something was off...

She started feeling a little uneasy...Slowly he removed his hand from around her waist, letting his fingers graze what bare skin there was...He took her hand and looked directly into her eyes... lifting her chin with a finger 

"Unfortunately....i do have to leave....however, what are your plans for the evening?" She had never been more worried or aroused..... "Well......i was planning to see some of the tourist attractions...maybe shop.....tonight....i guess....nothing really...." Moving in closer "you have plans now....." he planted a soft kiss on her lips....and she could see him swallow hard when he pulled away.... "I will make sure that you are picked up at 7:30...." Pulling on his jacket...he collected his hat,putting it back where it belonged.... kissed her again....and left..... She had no idea what was happening outside...

Sighing he looked at his right hand man "We're going to have to move sooner than we thought....we're running out of time... Get everything ready....We start tonight"

She looked around her room stunned after he left....What just happened? Of course she was excited, but she was nervous too... Shaking it off, she looked through the peephole and saw that he was already gone, So she decided to get on with her day as she planned. Perfect excuse to go shopping now... She had a date for god sake!  
She headed out to Battery Park with a nice hot coffee after treating herself to the most beautiful strapless red dress that came with a black bolero. Dates like this don't happen very often so she was going all out....and of course it had to be Red....it ALWAYS had to be Red.....

The park was fairly quiet, a handful of people were milling around just enjoying their day, despite it being a beautiful sunny day a sudden chill came over her. She suddenly didn't feel so comfortable anymore... She got up to leave when at a distance she saw a woman standing watching her... She was not especially tall,older...pretty in a severe kind of way...Reddish hair perfectly styled on top of her head... When she caught her eye the woman gave what can only be described as smug....almost evil smile.....turned and walked away.... Something was very very wrong.....

She headed back to her hotel, trying to shake off the incident in the park just putting it down to nothing more than nerves… Looking at the clock, She noticed she only had a couple of hours to get ready! Tearing through the door, she popped on the radio to have some calming background music to get ready to. After putting on her make up, She started putting her long dark hair into a half updo half down so it trailed over her strapless red dress that just hugged her ample curves in all the right places. Something about New York seemed to agree with her, Her confidence was sky rocketing and for the first time in a long time, She felt as sexy as she looked…

A knock at the door brought her back to reality… Out loud she gasped “already??” That charming but deadly voice replied “My apologies… I got a little...ahead of myself...May i?” Eventually finding her voice she replied “Of course….please..come in…” He opened the door and took a deep gulp…. “My my...don't you look exquisite…” and kissed her hand like the gentleman he was...all at once her nerves collided in her very core… He stood up and noticed that low sultry jazz music still played on the radio… He gave her a devilish smile and pulled her into his arms…. He was so close that her eyelashes fluttered with every breath he took… His voice took on a dangerous husky tone as he guided her in a slow dance across the room. He placed her arms around his neck….and unseen to her….he took out a vial…. whispering… “Im sorry…..” in her ear….

She felt a sudden pinch in her thigh and gasped a sharp breath… looking up at him with fear and confusion...He made soothing shushing noises in her ear as the world grew dark...slowly her body gave in to the warm...almost welcoming darkness….and as soon as he knew she was out….. “Now…...we have to move now…” Dembe flung open the door… Red said to him in urgent hushed tones “Make sure you get everything that belongs to her...leave no trace no clue….nothing….We’ll be in the car..” He nodded and started taking care of orders…. Finally making it outside, He lay her gently in the back seat of the car, laying her head in his lap just as Dembe rocketed into the driver seat and they shot off into the night…

Eventually after what seemed like forever, She started to come round, watching her with concern, She started to open her eyes....slowly she sat up...bits and pieces coming back to her, sudden anger overtook her as she struggled to her feet...He strode over to try and help her.....She was still groggy....shaking with anger.... Out of breath ... She kept backing away from him.. .. He looked concerned... "Please.....you need to sit down...." Finding her voice she screamed at him "fuck you!!! you stay the hell away from me....Reddington..... Red....WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE!!!" Skidding to a halt as he entered the room, Aram stopped short "Sorry i'm late i was catching up on.....Oh......" She spun round....shoving him in the chest "and YOU!!! you were supposed to be my friend!! Yet all this time you KNEW!! you KNEW!! what was going on!!" He sighed.... looked down at the ground "I'm sorry.....but we couldn't risk this getting out...i couldn't tell you but i had to get you here at all costs!" He went to put a hand on her shoulder and she slapped it away.... Suddenly she stopped and looked down at herself "wait.....Last i remember....i was wearing a red dress....and a black jacket.... why am i wearing only a shirt!?!?" Looking over at Red, who was looking her up an down...slowly.... "That....was me...when we brought you here, I thought it was better that i made you more...comfortable..."and gave her that slightly amused, slightly angry smile... Pressing her lips together in anger she stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face.... Grabbing a hold of her wrist...he addressed the room in a quiet angry tone "If you would all excuse us......I think we need to talk...privately" He never took his eyes off the growling angry hellcat in front of him.... Dembe, Cooper and Aram left the room pretty hastily..... When he was angry Red was a force to be reckoned with... but a fuming woman who had the balls to slap him? That...you did NOT want to deal with.....

She kept trying to pull away from him ..."let me fucking go...." she growled, He pulled her into him, Half an inch from her face "No...you are going to listen as if your life depended on it... which by the way? It does....when you were out...sitting in the park, seemingly minding your own business...You saw a woman...at a distance watching every move you made...Deep down you knew who she was and you know DAMN well that we, especially me are the only ones who can protect you...That was Katerina...This? The Blacklist is real...its not fiction...Its not make believe and you?? are in very real danger....Now...are you going to listen to me and do what i ask?" She felt a pull...a deep vibration in her very core...She tried to squeeze her thighs together to dull that almost painful ache... Taking a deep breath and gulping down lava like air...in a husky burnt tone she said "That....depends...are you gonna give me what I want first?"


End file.
